StorytellerFNaF: King of Creepers
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Storyteller and his friends crash land in Creeper Kingdom and is captured by King Creeper, King of the Creepers and ruler of the land. Also crossovers with Minecraft. Story contents violent content and mild cussing. This is Season 2 Episode 3 for Five Night's at Freddy's and Season 1 Episode 9 for The Storyteller.
Regular POV:

The TARDIS tumbled out of the rift and flew dangerously close to a large kingdom. A king saw the TARDIS crash only a couple of kilometers from the gates.

" Guards! Send a squad over to see what the heck that was!", The king said.

And so, the guards hurried away to round of a small convoy of Creepers and the rode off toward the tumbling object.

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS, everyone braced for impacted. The TARDIS shook violently. Jake got up and helped Janet up.

" Hey, you alright?" Jake asked.

Janet nods," I'm fine. I will be alright.", she says, fixing her shirt a bit, " So Storyteller, where have we... landed exactly?'', Janet asks, looking at Jake then to him. The Storyteller stood up. He then ran over to the monitor.

" Universe 11. In a forest. We are not to far from civilization.", Freddy and the others got up and rubbed their heads.

" What's Universe 11?", Janet asks.

The Storyteller turned toward the door.

" Let's find out shall we?", The Storyteller ran up to the door, took a deep breath and opened slowly.

Outside, everything was blocky. But it was beautiful too. The sun and clouds are square and so is the ground

" Guys come look at this."

The Storyteller walked outside.

" What do you think?", Jake and Janet gasped.

" Storyteller! You… changed."

He looked down and saw that he was… blocky. His bowtie was pixelated and nothing that he had on was round.

" Interesting. Universe 11 turns things into blocks.", The Storyteller says.

" So… that means...", Janet stepped outside the TARDIS.

Janet looks around then at herself. Everyone stepped outside and began to turn blocky.

" Look! We're all blocky!', Chica exclaimed looking at herself in amazement.

Suddenly, the sound of horses and stomping feet can be heard.

" What is that? Storyteller!"

The horse came up and strange looking green creatures dismounted the horse. One of them was taller than the others in the gang. He had a red victorian suit on with swords on his back. His eyes were likes Jake's but with a glare that he had, it felt like daggers stabbing into the skin. He had a golden crown on with diamonds and emeralds surrounding it. He was a king for sure.

" Well, well. What do we have here?", The Storyteller was a bit shocked but stepped forward.

He extended his hand out and said, " I'm the Story-"

The king backhanded the time lord. He also did something else but no one saw what he did. The Fazbears, Jake, and Janet gasped. Jake tries to help him up but the guards pointed there muskets at them. They all put there hands up. Janet looked at him confused but a bit annoyed because that was a bit rude.

" Why did you do that for?!", she asks, standing in front of the fallen Time Lord.

" Keep away from him! If you touch him, you'll be very VERY sorry that you did such action!", the king shouted.

" Well… why not? It was quite rude to yell and point muskets at us and he is OUR friend. So… why don't you leave us alone! Would you please?!", Janet snaps.

" Janet it's fine…", The Storyteller said as he slowly got up.

He rubbed his square chin.

" Well like what Janet said, it was quite rude of you to hit me. Who are you exactly?"

The guards put the butt of their guns to the floor and shouted, " LONG LIVE KING CREEPER!", The Storyteller looked at the Fazbears who were quite scared.

" King Creeper?", Janet whispers to herself then looks at the Storyteller a bit confused.

" Ah yes. King Creeper! That name sounds very familiar. Well anyways, it's very nice to meet you.", The Storyteller bowed respectfully to King.

The Fazbears and Jake did the same. Janet looked at him but did not bow. She felt uneasy bowing for this king and something told her not to.

Not making any motion to address or worship the king accept saying, "I guess..it's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

King Creeper looks at her with a very stern look," It's going to take more then that miss."

Janet looks around at everyone.

" What else do I need to do?", she says feeling a bit daring.

" What do you think?", King Creeper says.

She was gonna keep going at it but she sighs and rolls her eyes and then bowed.

" Good. Now that ,that's out of the way. Arrest them, take them to Kingdom and interrogate everyone."

Janet looks surprised," Wait, what? But we just got here we landed here randomly. We are not spies!", she exclaims.

The guards stepped forward. Foxy started to shake violently and grabbed Jake.

" YOU'RE NOT TAKIN' ME FRIENDS!" he yelled.

" Well that can be arranged.", King said taking out his gun.

" No stop ok we will go to your kingdom and do whatever. Just please, have mercy on our friends.", Storyteller says.

King rubbed his chin.

" I won't make promises. Take them away, please!"

One of the creeper's pointed his musket at Bonnie. He slowly moved forward. Two of them binded Bonnie in iron shackles. Freddy and Chica bowed their heads down as the were shackled. Foxy struggled and refused to be chained.

" Sir what do we do with the red cat?" Asked one of Creepers.

King looked at Foxy and smiled, " Leave him to me."

Janet looks over to Foxy and King.

" I AIN'T NO CAT! I'M A FOX FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

King took the iron shackles away from the Creeper and slowly made his way to Foxy.

" Here kitty kitty kitty. King is just gonna put these wrist collars on ya so you don't get lost.", he says.

Foxy growled and pounced on King Creeper. He place the shackles on Foxy's wrist and tackled him on the ground.

" TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM NOW!" ,Two Creepers help Foxy up and was at gun point.

" Now than, who's next?", King said as he looked at Janet, Jake, and The Storyteller. The Storyteller backed up. Jake and Janet tightens their fists.

" Don't worry Time Child, I'll protect you. And by 'protect you' I mean I'M OUT OF HERE!", Jake ran into the woods.

"Jake! What the actually HECK?!", Janet yells to him.

King looks at his guards and nodded. They ran after Jake.

" GET BACK HERE KID!", one of them yelled.

" As my men recapture your friend, I guess this is all up to me now.", King took out two shackles from his horses pouch. " Always keep spares. You never know when you need 'em."

The Storyteller steps forward. " Please don't do this! We mean peace! We bare no weapons!"

" Then what is..." King pulled something out of his pocket a flat pixelated version of the Storyteller's Sonic Screwdriver, " ...this?"

The Storyteller gasp and checked his pockets.

" How did you…"

" When I slapped you, I might of gotten into your pocket and found this thingy. Yeah I'm that quick."

The guards came back with Jake. He had scratch marks all over his face and legs. His nose and lip were bleeding.

They threw Jake on the ground, "Ow.", he says. Janet knew he was joking and smiled a bit. The Storyteller's face was pure terror.

" Well well, we have a runner. RUN FOREST RUN! HAHAHA!", King slapped his knee.

The Storyteller smiled, " You know him? How do you know him?"

" Who?"

" Nevermind…"

King turned his attention back to Jake, " What am I going to do with you? You ran without asking permission and you attempt to fight my men. AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU ARE A SPY AND I KNOW IT!"

Janet becomes a bit angry, " We… are not… SPIES!", she yells.

Her fists tightened up so tight her knuckles turned white. When looking into her face, her cheeks were tinted bright red.

" Do any of us looks like REAL spies to you?!", she snaps.

King was surprised of how snappy and tempered she was. Even for a girl. He turns back at her, " And I thought I had the rage.",

Janet looks at him, " Well if you weren't beating up and shackling my friends… I wouldn't have been this mad. And don't you think about taking anymore of my friends because… there's gonna be a problem that shouldn't be there! Attacked them? You got through me first!"

" Ok but first let me go through Jake first."

King Creeper takes out one of his swords and decapitates Jake. His head rolled into the bushes. His body fell down and became lifeless.

" That cuts just like butter."

King cleans the end of his sword with a handkerchief from his suit. Janet looks shocked.

" Sorry about your friend but I'm sure he'll thank me for that later… in the NETHER!", King and men laughed.

The Storyteller was next to be chained. He were lined up with the Fazbears. Janet was last that hasn't been chained. Janet looks up at King. She backs up a bit but had a stern, straight face.

King looks to her, " Put these chains on or die. AND I MEAN IT LADY OR SO HELP ME I'LL SHOOT YOU AND PAINT YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOUR BLOOD!", He yells.

Chica began to weep. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy shook with fear. The Storyteller was a bit shocked. Janet was a bit shaken to but looks at him.

" No.", she says simply, " You're gonna have to fight me into those chains! And.. I won't be taken down that EASILY!"

King Creeper grabbed her and held her face inches from the ground. He took out his gun and fired 3 shots right next to her right ear. She winced as the sound went off. Her ear ringed. He then placed the muzzle of his revolver on the back of Janet's head. She struggles a bit in his grip.

" Don't you dare move.", he snaps.

He took the shackles and placed them on Janet's wrist. " I'll make sure to kill you right after the interrogation for being an ass to your king.", he says.

Janet stands up as he removed the revolver. She gave an annoyed look to the King.

" Alright let's get em outta here." King said as he pushed Janet to her shackled friends.

King Creeper and his small band of Creepers mounted their horses.

" Make sure to have the prisoners in front so that we can see them. I don't want them to escape."

The Fazbears, the Storyteller and Janet moved to the front with their heads facing the ground.

" Alright let's get a move on! HEEYA!" he yelled as bucked his horse.

The horse neighed in reply and trotted behind the prisoners. His men followed behind him.

" Remember, keep your eye on both the prisoners and what's in front of you."

" Yes sir!" they replied.

The Storyteller looked behind him and gazed at King Creeper. " Are these newsies? Y'know, new soldiers." , King gave the time lord a angry look.

" Oh and one more thing, if any of the prisoners tries to communicate with each other or too you, feel free to beat them, not kill, just beat them still they can't stand or until they know not to talk until spoken too."

The Storyteller looked at the at all the Creepers, who were staring at the Storyteller.

" Let that be a warning." King said as he trotted forward.

Then the whole group moved forward. They walked for a couple minutes until they reached the Kingdom gates. The gates were heavily protected with thirty Creepers. They bowed to their King and opened the gates. They also gave dirty looks at the new prisoners. The prisoners all looked up and saw the beautiful Creeper Kingdom. In front of them was a statue of King's father, surrounded by water like a fountain. Small houses were on both sides and in the middle was a street that many Creepers traded items or just socialize. To the far end of Kingdom was a huge castle and bigger houses. The King galloped ahead to greet his people. The Creepers cheered and chanted King Creeper's name. The Creepers that were inside the housed opened their windows and saw the King. Some cried and some cheered. Veterans who fought in previous wars with King's father saluted in respect. Some of the smaller Creepers walked up to the king. King picked up one of them and kissed the small creeper on the forehead. He gently placed him on the ground and picked up the next youngling and did the same. The Storyteller and the Fazbears smiled as the saw the man who was cruel show his soft side.

" Awww." they all said.

One of guards quickly took out a gun and pointed his gun at them.

" SHUT IT!" King looked at the prisoners.

" Oh right! Ladies and Gentlemen! I have journeyed outside of Kingdom walls and found these," he pointed to the prisoners, " _inbreds_."

Janet was tense with anger.

" BRING THEM TO THE CASTLE! LET THEM KNOW WHO WE ARE!"

All of Creepers shouted and hissed as the prisoners passed by them.

They shouted slurs at them.

" INBREDSSSSS!"

" SSSSSSPIES!"

" INHUMAN SCUMSSSS!", and many more.

Some threw small objects like rocks and dirt at them. King looked behind and saw them throwing stuff at them. He smirked. King Creeper galloped to castle and entered. The prisoners stood in front of the stone steps of castle. They turned around to face the crowd of thousands. They continued to shout insults and threw objects at them. Some of Creepers attempted to attack them but was pushed back. A band of Creepers had to protect the prisoners from the huge mob of Creepers. They had to wait until King was ready to see them. Two Creepers in butler uniforms came out and told the guards that the king is ready to see them. They were pushed and shoved inside the castle. They can still hear the crowd of Creepers shouting. The main hall was a big room that looked like the inside of a church. A red carpet stretched to the end of the room where two thrones were. Big doors were on both sides of the thrones. Even more Creepers with muskets stood in a line facing each other. The prisoners waited in front of throne of King. The doors to right opened and out came King Creeper with a cleaner suit on. He sat down in his throne.

" KNEEL FOR KING CREEPER!", one of the guards shouted.

Everyone bowed. All except the prisoners.

" KNEEL!"

The Fazbears, Storyteller, and even Janet bowed. King smiled, " Well that that's out of the way, who shall I interrogate first?"

Janet was disgusted, " You think this is a joke? You think you'll get anything out me?! Well you're wrong!"

King laughed, " We shall see about that."

King gazed at the purple bunny.

" You."

" Me?"

" No stupid the person behind you. Yes I mean you. What is your name?"

" B-Bonnie. Bonnie Bunny.", King sat up in his throne.

" Wait what gender are you exactly? That is if you have one."

" I-I… I am a boy, sir." King chuckled to himself. Then he burst into laughter.

" Your… a boy… and your name is Bonnie? You realized that Bonnie is a girl's name right?"

Bonnie blushed and tilted his head down, " Yeah…"

" I feel so bad for you. Did your parents, like, think you were a girl and named you that or something?"

" Stop it!" Janet shouted.

King looked at one of guards and nodded. He went up to Janet and hit her hard in the back with the butt of his gun.

King smiled, " Anyways, let's go… Bonnie.", he chuckled.

The guards pushed Bonnie towards the big doors. Leaving the remaining Fazbears, the Storyteller, and Janet with Creepers surrounding them on both sides.

Bonnie's POV:

I sat in the middle of a white room with a metal table in front of me. The lights were made up of some sort of stone with glowing rocks around it. The rock was behind glass which made me wonder if it was radioactive or something. The door was barely visible and there was no window. Maybe it was like on of the cop shows where it's a one way mirror or something. I looked around the room. Nothing. Behind me was just a white wall with a tinted red color… wait is that… _blood_? The door opened and the green man sat down right in front of me. I couldn't tell what emotion he has on his face because of the weirdly shaped mouth he had, but judging by the right side of his blocky face and how it was slightly tilted upwards, he was smirking. He was still trying to recover from my name being a girl's.

" Hello there, Bonnie…" he held back his laughter and I blushed.

I let out a heavy sigh," That's not really funny."

King stopped laughing all of a sudden.

" Oh suck it up. People will laugh at your name and who you are but what you need to do is suck it up and deal with it. Laugh it off for once in your life." I nodded and smiled.

" That's my… boy or girl?"

" Boy.", I respond.

" Oh right. So let's begin shall we? Now I want this to go smoothly so that I can move on with my life so what I want you to do is answer to whatever I say in the most clearest way possible. Got it?"

I nod, " O..Ok.", I said a bit shaky. I never really knew about my past before. This is gonna be... interesting.

" First question, what are you exactly? Are you some sort of… animal? Are you one of those people who like to dress up in animal suits? What are they called? Furries?", King asks.

I shake my head 'no', " No sir. I am an Animatronic. A robot if you will. An animatronic bunny. But the reason why I sound more… human like is that… well… there was an incident that...occurred. A very… shocking incident…", I say a bit nervous. I never liked talking about my death sort of say. It's scary. But I had to. " Five kids got killed in this restaurant that we live called, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. I… was one of them. This supernatural being named the Puppet or Marionette gave us live back in these suits. And… yeah. All I know is that I am Bonnie the Bunny."

King nodded. " So you entertain kids for a living?"

I nod again, " Yes, sir. I play guitar. It's a flying-v guitar with a white center and its fully red around it", I add.

King looked at me deep in the eyes. " How did you get here? Does this have to involve that porty potty thing?"

I looked at the wall then back to him, " You mean the TARDIS? Yes, we did. We didn't want to cause any harm, promise.", I sort of plead.

" And you're damn right lucky you didn't, cause if you have destroyed my property or injured or killed any civilians, I would've killed you and your furry friends right where you stood."

I gulp. I chuckle nervously, " That's a lot of people to kill, hehehe."

I said. " I know.", he said narrowing his red eyes at me.

" Now what about this… Retardis… what does it do? Who controls it?", I looks at him," The TARDIS is a space and time machine that can fly into different time periods and now different universes and dimensions." ,

King nodded, " Ok…", he says.

I continue," The TARDIS is run by the Storyteller, the one with the red bowtie, like mine, and had the device you thought was odd.", I said pointing to my bow tie and my hand.

" Oh you mean this?", King took out the Storyteller's screwdriver. " I have no idea what it is but I have a feeling it's not a _weapon_.", King looks at me with a smirk. " I guess you're too young to know… ANYWAYS! I think we are done here!", He says. I was gonna say what it is but he knows it's harmless so no harm done. I sigh in relieve, smiling a bit.

" I'm glad you cooperated with me in such a kind manner and I REALLY do love the stories you told me as well. It's something that a little Creeper can make up.", I stared at him wide eyed.

" But… that was all true."

" You think I can trust you? I don't believe a word you just said. I just need more infomation but your time is up.", T

he doors opened and two Creepers came out.

' _Ok then? Well, that was ...not as planned_ I said to myself.

" Take him to his cell. And make sure he doesn't touch you. He can be carrying some disease or some crap."

The guards nodded and I was pushed out of the room.

Chica's POV:

I heard that Bonnie was interrogated and that it didn't go very well. I was very petrified. he won't hit a girl… right? I kept a nice warm smile on my beak. The king entered the room.

" Hi! I'm Chica!" I said excitedly.

" Uh… is there something wrong with you?"

" No, I'm just happy to see you that's all.", I gave a nervous laugh, " Can we get this interview out of the way so that I can see my friends again?", I added.

" Don't… rush me." King sat down in front of me. " Alright Miss Sunshine, who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, " I told you, my name is Chica. Chica the Chicken."

King gave me his usually nasty look. I can tell that he didn't really like me.

" I am assuming that you are friends with the others?", I nod becoming a bit nervous, " Yep. Just friends.", I say keeping myself happy.

" Ok. So what's your story? And no lies!", I gulp.

This is gonna be hard.

" Well I… I um...", I stammered, " Well I am a robot that is of an animal of a chicken and I entertain kids at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And… yeah."

There was a long pause. King looked at me still looking quite annoyed.

" Uh...Oh! Right… I… technically was human but then got… murdered by a person and I am personal friends with Janet because she was the last person I met before I pasted. And then I woke up in this suit and I was Chica the Chicken. And… yep that's it. Totally it.", I say still a bit nervous.

I look at the King with a smile.

' _That's all he wants to know right? RIGHT?'_ , I said in my head, freaking out a bit.

" Doesn't sound like it. And what about Jake? Is he your personal friend as well? ", he asked.

' _He asked about Jake? What do I say?! I don't want to DIE… AGAIN!'_ I yelled in my head.

There was a very long pause, " Jake? Oh. Well… yeah… we're just friends.", I say.

' _Ugh! I feel so GUILTY! I'm lying and I know it! Why am I lying?!'_

King looks at me again, " Just friends? Don't freakin' lie to me, Chick-fil-a.", he snaps.

He pulled out his gun and gently placed it on the table. I begin to shake a bit. I felt my cheek. It was wet. Tears streamed down my face. The guilt was so hard on me. I cry a bit.

" OK! Ok! I lied! Sort of…", I pause to wipe some of my tears, " Me and Jake are not just friends…we're related… I… I'm... his... _sister_. And I never even told him because he never knew me so it would be a good chance to start over and not be siblings. But no the guilt piled on me. Now I haven't even told him and he knows about the murder of me and my friends!"

I weep more. My breaths were shaky and my face was drenched in tears.

King kept the same face he had before, " You? Related to him? Wow, your mouth is like a toilet; there's so much crap in it.", he says.

I wipe some of my tears I felt a bit offended by that. I blush a bit in embarrassment and took a deep breathe and blowed it out.

I wipe the rest of my tears and looked up to him, " I just had a lot to say for this interrogation, sir.",

" You know that I don't believe a word you said right? Cause you can't be related to Jake in ANY way possible. Look at yourself, you're a chicken. And he's human. How does that work?"

" I was human but then I got killed and my soul transferred into the suit. that's why I don't look related.", I answered plainly.

King shook his head, " Shut up. Guards get her out of here before I make dinner out of her."

I gasp a little shocked. Guards entered and took me out of the room.

Freddy's POV:

I am panicking. Oh my gosh… this room… no doors. NO WINDOWS! Despite how nervous I am to see King, i'm trapped in a room with no exit. It's like i'm going to die here.

" Hey," I looked into the eyes of Jake. Only expect it wasn't Jake, it was King Creeper. " Why are you shivering? It's not that cold in here."

" W-w-w-well sir, I have a-a-a fear of-of being trapped in a room. With no escape. Am I right?"

King rolled his eyes. " Whatever. If you want to get out of here so badly then answer the questions I have for you."

I nodded.

" Ok good. Let's begin shall we?"

King asked me questions about my friends and where I came from and what am I. I told him everything in a slow and fearful manner. He kept yelling at me for being a 'kitty' only he used the _other type of slur_. I gave him all the info on me and my friends and begged to be realised.

" Not until you face your fears. Look at yourself, your big and strong and your smart. Act like it and then I will let you out."

I shivered in fear.

' _Fight or Flight. Fight or Flight._ ' , I repeated in my head.

If i'm ever going to make it out of here without wetting myself, I have to show him no mercy. No fear. No weakness.

" I… I'm not afraid."

King leaned in close to my face. I can smell his gunpowder like breath. What is he? Who is he?

" Than show me. Prove me wrong."

King Creeper unshackled me. I stood up slowly. The room felt like it was closing in on me. It wants me dead. All I wanted to do is curl up into a ball and wait for it to be over. No… That what a weak Freddy Fazbear does. I am a strong Freddy Fazbear! I have my name on pizzeria across the country, I will show him who's boss.

" I am not afraid."

" You don't amuse me."

" Why?"

" Cause I still see the fear in your eyes. You show weakness. You have failed me."

The guards came in and shackled me again.

"Come back to me when you're not afraid." , He smiled.

He was right… I failed. I did show mercy. It was too late for me to try again. Will I always be like this forever? I guess only time will tell.

Foxy's POV:

They took my damn hook. Why? It's not even a real thing! _It's plastic_! Sure Jake somehow managed to cut himself with it but he put a lot of pressure to do so. So I'm in this god forsaking room with only one hand. My one hand was shackled to table and my right leg was shackled to it as well. The jolly green giant enter the room with a devious smile.

" Hello Foxy, how are you?"

" Can I have me hook back?"

" NO!" he slammed his fist on the table.

I blinked a couple of times, " Ok…"

He sat down and stared at me angrily, " You have a lot of talking about Mr. Pirate. Of course, pirates are know for the stupid sea stories right?"

" They're not stupid lass, there be far more greater than _yours_."

He grabbed my throat and I yelped. I gasped for air. He kept me high in the air and than let go. I coughed and gagged.

" Anyways, let's get this over with so don't have to kill you."

So I answered whatever he asked. My throat was still on fire. I coughed once in awhile during the questioning which caused him to get annoyed. He yelled at me for coughing and he said that if I ever coughed again, he would rip my throat out. I held back on coughing until the very end. The guards came in but were stopped.

" There's one more thing I have to go over."

The guards bowed respectfully and left the room. It was dead quiet again. Just like it was when I was first in the room. The king looked into my robotic eyes deeply. He smiled.

" You have the eyes of someone who was seen death."

I nodded, " Of course, I was killed."

" And _caused_ it."

Shiver ran down my metal spine.

" C-caused? What are ya sayin'?"

" In the past, you have killed someone. I don't know who but you did. I know people who have killed others and have those eyes. And you're one of them."

' _Does he know? Oh dear neptune…'_

" I haven't killed no one!"

" Come on, who did you kill? You can tell me."

" I SAID I AIN'T NO MURDER!" , I yelled as I stood up.

King took out his sword and pointed it at my neck. " Don't you dare raise your tone of voice at me! Do you even know who you're yelling at?"

I sat down slowly. He lower his sword.

" I'm going to ask you again. Who. Did. You. Kill?"

I was about to tell him but I shook my head, " No one… I swear… I killed no one."

King's eye twitched a little. " One last time… Who did you friggin kill? Say something before I beat you to death." I looked at him deeply and shook my head.

" I didn't kill-"

"AARGH!"

He pulled out his gun. He hit me with the lower part of his pistol on the side of my metal jaw. Blood and oil splattered against the wall. I fell to the floor in throbbing pain. Tears started to form in my eyes. He unshackled my arm and my legs. He stood over me and watched me crawl away from him.

" Please… no…" I plead.

He grabbed my back and slammed me against the wall. My left arm was behind my back and he was twisting it. I can hear the sound of metal being bent. I shrieked in pain. He turned me around, then hit me in the jaw again causing it to break. He throw me face first on to the floor. I openly weeped. A mixture of blood, oil, and my tears poured out of my mouth, nose, and eyes. I can see King kneeling down to me.

" You should've told me, then this wouldn't have happened."

I tried to say something, but my jaw was broken. It hang loosely from the hinges. King got up and walked out of the door, slamming loudly. The light's turned off and I was encased in darkness… again. I closed my eyes. It was like being shot all over again, except there is no medkit for me to grab. My eyes ached and my body was throbbing in pain. I cried even more.

A couple minutes went by and I was still curled up in a ball and crying. Everything still hurts. I just wanted to die. Just someone do something… please. I was blinded by the lights when it turned on. I closed kept them closed. I heard the sound of footsteps.

' _No… please… not him again.'_

I wanted to speak but I remembered that my jaw was broken.

" Foxy?!" said a voice.

It sounded like Janet.

" Don't go near him… or else." said another voice.

 _King Creeper_.

Janet's POV:

I was horrified to see my friend Foxy bleeding all over the floor, his jaw broken and his arm slightly bent.

" Foxy?!"

I slowly made my way over to him but I was stopped by King when he place his green blocky hand on my shoulder.

" Don't go near him… or else."

I wanted to help him so badly. I pushed his hand away.

" Get him out of here.", Two guards came out and dragged Foxy out of the room by his arms. He moaned his he was taking out of the room.

" SHUT UP!" King yelled as he kicked Foxy in the head, knocking him out cold.

" NO!" I yelled as Foxy's body went limp.

The guards continued to drag him out of the room. It left a small trail of his blood and oil. I also noticed a small trail of tears.

" Sit. NOW." he pointed to the chair that Foxy sat in.

I looked at the wall to the left and saw blood. Then there was even more blood only a couple of feet where King Creeper sat.

" What did you do to him?"

" He refused to talk. So I had to beat the info out of him.", King says plainly.

" He's not gonna tell if you if you beat THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS out of him!", I snapped.

There was a long pause.

" S..Sorry.", I said quietly.

It's hard not to get annoyed at this "King of Creepers". What they did to Foxy and everyone else is very VERY awful and rude. But now here I am. Stuck in for a interrogation.

" It's fine. Just sit and I'll make this quick. And trust me, you're very lucky that I didn't kill him. Isn't his bones metal or something?"

" Yes, But they're not made to be thrown around or hit because they _damage_ easily to an extent.", I said plainly but still sort of expressing what I just witnessed.

" Oh well, that sucks. Now after gathering enough info on your dead friends, I'm assuming that your friends were with them and that Jake is, or should I say, was your friend?"

I remember about Jake. I smile a bit," I would say he _is_ my friend. Not _was._ ",

King looks at me confused. " Is? I KILLED HIM! DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD! NO ONE SURVIVES KING CREEPER!", he yells.

I look at him and tilt my head, " He's not as dead as you think."

" He's _alive_.", I said quite calmly despite that I have to talk to this person I already seem to hate. King seemed angry yet still very confused, and possible thought I was a bit crazy, he gives me a weirded out look.

" Ok… So if I sent out a couple of men to retrieve the body, will he be still alive? Most importantly, is he still there?"

I nod, " Yes, he would. And.. I know what your thinking. You must think I'm crazy… but I am not. This is the truth. He can't sort of say..die.",

I wasn't gonna say he was immortal because you know it's a bit obvious now, hopefully. But I don't know if King thinks I am actually telling the truth. But I am.

He looked at the wall behind and said, " Send out a squad of men and retrieve the body."

He turns to me. " And if they come back with no body, you're going to be with him in the Nether."

" The what?", I asked him.

" The Nether. What you never heard of the Nether?"

I shook my head 'no'

" It's basically hell. For us of course, and it's not really a good place to…", He stopped, " Wait a minute… I DON'T TALK TO PRISONERS!", he snaps. " What type of powers do you use to manipulate me? What are you?".

I move my head back a bit, "A human teenage girl.", I said feeling still nervous but a bit confident.

" Teen? I know what a teen is. Don't act like i'm dumb. I'm smarter and stronger than you."

" I didn't say you were dumb. Also… who knows who is the stronger or smarter of us.", I pause," You might be surprised."

King chuckled. " You want to test that sweetheart?"

King Creeper pulled up his sleeve, revealing his green muscular arm. It had battle scars on it.

" Fresh from battle, we had to recapture… NEVERMIND, STOP DOING THAT! NOW ARM WRESTLE ME!"

I look at him a little weird at first then smiled a bit lifting up my sleeve a little bit. My arm was not as muscular but it was thin and had scars on my elbow and close to my wrist.

" Oh looks like you had a battle. What war did you fight in?"

I look at him," I didn't fight in a war. I fought for my _life_.", I pause, " I'll explain later."

I said resting my elbow on the table. King smiled and did the same. His hand was twice as big as mine when he grasped it.

" Your move.", King said as he smiled deviously.

I looked at him sten and took a deep breath then made my first move and used most of my strength. King's hand didn't budge. I tried again also a bit annoyed. I used a little more of my strength. King's hand moved slightly.

" Oops. I got lost there for a second. I need to go to the bathroom if you don't mind so…"

King slowly brought my hand down. I tried to keep it up with my strength. It was pretty close to the table. It stayed like that for a couple minutes.

" Any last words?"

" Never underestimate female strength.", I said trying to think on the positive side,

" Trust me, I have to let my wife win.", King slammed my hand on the table.

" Uggh!", I said annoyed.

" Victory." , he laughed.

A guard came through the door.

" YOUR HIGHNESS!", King stood up and flexed his muscle and rolled up his sleeve.

" What is it?"

" We found him. The boy. He's…"

" He's WHAT? SPIT IT OUT!"

" Alive sir…"

I smile looking up at King. King looked at me with anger and took a deep breath.

" Bring her to her cell and keep an eye on her. I'll go talk to the boy. MOVE IT!"

The guard bowed and paced out of the room. King came up to me and grabbed me by the shirt.

I gasp a bit, " I don't know what you're friend 'Jake' is or what freaking game he's playing, but once I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he truly dies."

" You can try but he will never fall.", I told him.

King looked over at the door, two guards waited for me.

" She's all yours.", he threw me toward the guards.

The guards caught me and brought me out. King walked out of the room with anger. Jake, wherever you are… be, somewhat, _safe_.

King Creeper's POV:

This can not be happening! For almost forty-years now, me and my army have killed almost half the entire population of Minecraft City and it's puny army, and today, I'll be facing someone who I thought I killed?! That is total bull-

" You highness."

" WHAT?!"

" S-s sorry to bother you but, what do we do?"

I wasn't mad. I WAS PISSED!

" Oh I'll tell you what to do. Take him and beat him until he dies. If he still lives, I'll shoot him myself."

" Yesss sir." ,he bowed and ran off to fetch my beating crew.

I opened the doors of my castle. My people were in panic.

" ZOMBIE!", they shouted.

" ZOMBIE AT THE FRONT GATE!"

" HIS FLESH IS AS PALE AS THE MOON!"

I ran as quickly as I could to the front gates. The army and the Kingdom's royal guards were there, all of them pointing their pistols and muskets to one target. His head was severed from his body and was being held by the body like a lantern. The body had to support itself by spreading its legs a little bit. The head was still blinking and… breathing.

" Hi! You must be King!"

Some of my men were shocked, one even threw up. I was in complete disbelief.

" Hey… Uh sorry to scare you guys but why did you leave me behind? I was still alive y'know!"

The captain came up to me.

" Sssir! What do we do?", I kept my eyes on the kid.

" PREPARE TO FIRE!"

The sound of hammers being pulled back filled my ears. My favorite sound.

" Don't shoot me! Shoot the body not the head!", The body punched the head like it was offended… like it had a mind of it's own.

" HEY! DON'T DO THAT!", he yelled.

How can he talk? This is madness!

" FIRE!"

Everyone, all twenty-five Creepers, fired at both the head and the body. They both feel down insync. It didn't move for a bit, then it got back up. Both the body and the head was covered in holes. It was bleeding out uncontrollably.

" That was rude."

" RELOAD! RELOAD!" I shouted.

The Creepers did as they were told and reloaded in only three seconds.

" TAKE AIM!"

" WAIT!" , he shouted. " Before you shoot, there is someone on there way here."

" HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I shouted, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOY?"

" A man is coming. He said he was named after a country or something. And man, he did not look happy."

Did he say… country? Wait a minute…

A few hours earlier…

I remembered I interrogated the Storyteller first. He asked to be interrogated in his cell. Why you may ask, I don't know. He freaks me out. I asked him questions and he answer them, then he got off topic and he started to talk about other worlds. To be honest I was quite interested… Maybe I can conquer these worlds someday. Hehehe… that will be the day...

" King… Please don't harm my friends," he pleaded. " We were here to explore and have fun!"

I rolled my eyes.

" Oh I'm sorry, isn't this fun?"

The Storyteller looked around the cell and shook his head.

" WELL ACT LIKE IT AND MAYBE I'LL KEEP YOUR FRIENDS ALIVE!", I laughed.

" Wait! There's one more thing you need to know…"

I turned around, " And what would that be?"

" We were not the only ones to fall out of the rift."

" And who else joined you and your furry friends?"

He said nothing.

" WHO!?" I banged on the metal bars, causing him to jolt back. He whispered something.

" SPEAK UP!" I snapped.

He looked up at me with a serious face on. He showed no fear, no mercy, and no weakness.

" Get to know your countries…"

Present time…

Countries? The only countries that I know off is Minecraft, Roblox, Blockland, Legopolis, and Terrarius. What does he mean anyways? I brought the prisoners outside. The shackles perfectly linked to their hands and feet.

Janet saw the boy, Jake, and yelled out, " JAKE!"

" JANET! GUYS! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Jake was qutie shocked to see Foxy all damaged. Jake heard something in the bushes.

" AH HE FOLLOWED ME! GET ME IN THERE!"

The body threw Jake's head in the air and landed near my feet. The body ran into the wall and was dragged forth into through the gates. I picked up the head.

" Hi. Thanks for picking me up!"

Ew. That's nasty. His blood was dripping off of my suit and my fingers. This was my perfect suit too.

" He's all yours.", I tossed it to Janet who caught it.

" Hi Janet!"

She yelped, almost dropping him.

" Gah! Jake!", she yells she then looks a bit annoyed at him.

The bushes rattled only a few feet from the walls. A man comes out of the bushes and dusts himself of leaves from the bush from his black long coat with a red line down it. The coat had several medals on it. He was about...6'6, had black longish hair tied in a ponytail, wore glasses plus a hat with some sort of symbol on it, black leather gloves,and had dark red eyes. He cleared his throat and looked up at me. His looks was calm yet angered. He was a king alright, I can tell by the look of him.

" IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" I shouted.

He gives me a stern look, " I will… Are you by any chance… King Creeper?", he asked.

His voice had a distinct… Russian accent is it? Yeah that's it! He had a Russian accent and his voice was low and serious, yet calm.

" So I might be," I said suspiciously.

He puts his right hand in the pocket of his coat, " Well then... King Creeper, we..", he takes out a gun and points it at me,".. have A LOT to talk about, because I am looking for answers."

The questions answered

The battle begins…

Next episode:

 _War of Nations_


End file.
